


Satisfying Curiousity

by DominikaDecember



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M, Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploaded from FF. A short Sarkney drabble because I'm in the mood. "They both hate control." Just in different ways. R&R s'il vous plait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying Curiousity

One thing Sydney hated was how she could lose control.

One thing Julian hated was how he never did.

She always had these fantasies that later made her ashamed.

He never let himself think about her in that way no matter how badly he wanted to.

He always managed to get inside her head. They were on a plane and he would not stop talking. She just wanted to hit him so badly so he would shut up.

He had to keep talking. He had to distract himself. And the best way was to dissect Sydney Bristow’s happy life.

“Is it perhaps that since you’ve had your son, you and Michael are just not that compatible anymore?” He smirked slightly.

‘ _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him..._ ’ She kept on saying in her head.

“Come on Sydney. We’re going to be on this planet bored out of our wits, so please, entertain me.” She glared at him.

“My personal life is not going to be your source of entertainment, Sark.” Her voice so quiet, he barely registered what she said.

“Ah, but you did not deny that you’re not happy.” She looked out the window trying to disregard him.

‘ _I am happy. I’ve never been happier in my life._ ’ She conveyed to herself. Julian watched her in silence for a while before settling down to a nap. There was never an inappropriate time for a nap. But of course it didn’t help **him** that his thoughts kept on running towards the former CIA operative. And it didn’t help **her** that her curiosity kept on running towards the blonde man across the plane.  And it didn’t help them both that they hated each other.

 

***

 

The mission was successful; Julian didn’t betray Sydney even though he had many opportunities to do so. He told himself it was because he was getting tired in his old age. When they went up in the plane, she took off his handcuffs as a reward.

“Thank you.” He said whilst he rubbed his wrists. She was sitting too close to him for her own good. He looked at her, his blue eyes were entrancing her. They just sat there for a few minutes, neither one moving towards or apart. “Curiosity killed the cat Sydney.” He spoke breaking the silence and hated himself for it. He hated that he wouldn’t let her make him loose his ground.  Because he knew that once he’d get a taste of her, he’d want more and he’d never get it.

“Curiosity is one of the great secrets of happiness, Sark.” She said softly and placed her mouth on his. It was a sweet chaste kiss that didn’t last long and it certainly didn’t satisfy the two. She kissed him again, this time putting her hands around his neck. It was awkward, their noses kept on smashing together and they kept on hitting their teeth on each other’s lips. Sydney broke away. “Huh...That wasn’t good.”

“No.” Julian shook his head. “No it really wasn’t.” He laughed. She started to laugh with him.

“I think you chipped my tooth.” She said in between the laughter which caused them even more amusement. Once they settled down they just sat there, in silence staring out the window. She didn’t notice when his hand landed on top of her but it felt so natural. Too natural. “Sark. What are you doing?” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.” That pissed her off. She kissed him again. This time it felt good. Julian was frozen in surprise for a few seconds; she figured out he was controlling himself. The kiss lasted for more than a minute and they gasped for air when separated, his hands on her hips which were straddling him. They should have stopped there. But humans are greedy creatures. No one would find out. It would just be a onetime thing. And they tasted so good. It was too difficult to stop, plus they didn’t want to. As a consequence, they didn’t until the plain was landing. Sydney put her clothes back, Julian put his back on as well, she put the handcuffs on him, and he made sure he looked like his clothes were just bought at Armani.

Sydney hated was how she always lost control.

Julian hated how he never did.

And they both hated how their curiosity was always hungry for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....I don't really have anything. Except, my tumblr is dominikadecember.


End file.
